<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Minded (Issei Matsukawa x reader) by simplysuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756905">Simple Minded (Issei Matsukawa x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysuna/pseuds/simplysuna'>simplysuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bimboification, Degradation, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Issei Matsukawa smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, issei matsukawa x reader, mattsun is a giant meanie, mattsun smut, mattsun x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysuna/pseuds/simplysuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 4: Bimboification</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Minded (Issei Matsukawa x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha Matsukawa said ur stupid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mattsun had you naked on his clothed lap, grinding your hips against the denim for any kind of friction you could get.</p><p>"look at you" he hummed, lightly swatting your ass. "There's not a single thought in that pretty little head is there hmm?" His voice rang in your ear and rocked your hips harder. "You get the tiniest bit of friction and your mind goes blank. What a stupid whore you are"</p><p>"Daddy I-"</p><p>"Don't even bother with an inane attempt at speech. You're so simple-minded, but that's ok, you've got me to think for you and take care of you. Isn't that right?" he asked, condescendingly patting your head. He momentarily broke his composure and genuinely smiles at you leaning into his hand. “Pretty girl” he hummed, scratching behind your ear. His hand moved to sit on your neck and he squeezed slightly, bringing you closer to his face.</p><p>“Do you have the mental capacity to reach down and unzip my jeans?” he asked, laughing as you desperately nodded and reached your hands down to his zipper. </p><p>“Please” you whined, pulling his hard cock from his boxers as he released your neck.</p><p>“I wouldn’t even let you walk by yourself right now, you’re so desperate and unfocused that you’d be walking into doors and shit" </p><p>He was partially right, you couldn't think about anything right now other than how good it would feel to have him inside you. He opened his palm and instructed you to spit on it. He rubbed the spit up and down his cock and snapped his finger at you then pointed at his cock as a silent signal for you to line him up and sink down on him. His deep groan was overshadowed by your moan. He was so fucking thick. </p><p>"you're so big" you whimpered, you sank down fully on his cock.</p><p>"But you can take me, can't you baby? that's the one thing you can do in this state. Now make Daddy proud" You raised your hips and started to bounce on his cock. "are you gonna be a good girl?" Your responding nod was clearly not satisfactory as you received a sharp pinch to the thigh.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy, I'll be good" He smirked at the clear desperation in your voice and used his hands to pick up your pace and exert more force.</p><p>"You're close aren't you? I can hear it. When you cum, you can drop off my lap and suck my cock until I cover your vapid little face in cum" you clenched at his vulgar words and he moaned at the feeling. "Hurry up baby, cum for me" he punctuated his instruction with a harsh spank.</p><p>"Please spank me again, Daddy"</p><p>"Anything for my little slut" You whimpered as he landed another clean smack "That's it, squeeze for Daddy" You cleaned around him again and delighted in the way he groaned at you. "You're Daddy's stupid little cockslut, arent you?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm a stupid little cockslut, I'm Daddy's stupid little cockslut" you shrieked as you approached your orgasm. Your entire body shook as you came all over his cock, egged on by his filthy words. </p><p>When you caught your breath, Mattsun lifted you off his lap and planted you on the floor between his legs.</p><p>"Clean me up little one" he groaned threading his finger through your hair and guiding your mouth to his cock. He cracked another smile at the sight of you licking up the underside of his cock. "such a talented mouth" he hummed guiding you down his cock. </p><p>You more than happily took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his head. You moaned around his cock and bobbed your head.  The tugging of his hand on your hair was a pleasurable sting and you could tell he was getting close from the way he wasn't even trying to hold his moans anymore. He pulled you off of his cock and demanded that you sit there with your mouth open. He wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself off over your waiting face. He groaned deep and loud, shooting ropes of cum onto your face, pretty much missing your mouth. The grin on your face was enough to make him chuckle as he scraped cum from your face with his fingers and held them for you to suck clean.</p><p>"Such a simple-minded cum junkie" he teased pushing more cum from your face into your mouth. "This is what you wanted; me painting your face white and feeding you my cum" he seemed so confident and he was still oozing dominance. He wouldn't drop the act until he knew it was safe to do so and you're mentally ready for it. "let me clean you up" he said, tucking himself back into his jeans.</p><p>He left and returned to your side with a damp cloth and cleaned your face as you thanked him for taking care of you.</p><p>"You're so welcome, Baby, you're always such a good girl." He finished cleaning you up and pulled you into his lap to cradle you and reassure you that he loves you and doesn't really think you're stupid.He's very thorough in his post-sex speech to make sure you know how loved and appreciated you really are. Mattsun is positive he couldn't live without you. He pressed kisses to your sweat covered skin and scratched your back softly until you drifted off to sleep against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>